The invention relates to a pull mat for toadstool culture or tunnel composting. Toadstools are cultivated on mats on which a nutrient substrate is arranged and on which the toadstools are cultivated. Such mats are pulled into the racks along with nutrient substrate and are pulled out of the racks again with the nutrient substrate after harvesting of the toadstools. One end of the pull mat, which can be up to 100 meters long, is herein pulled. In tunnel composting the pull mat is used to pull compost out of the composting tunnel.
The pull mats must have an open structure so that excess moisture can be discharged and sufficient air can be supplied so as to realize a good growth of the toadstools and a good composting process. It is usual to embody such pull mats as a fabric. The drawback with these fabrics is that, when a pull mat is pulled, the fabric begins to constrict as a result of the tensile stresses, whereby the edges of the substrate or compost crumble away and remain in the rack or tunnel. When such a pull mat is overloaded it tends to tear right through all at once, and there is no indication that the pull mat needs replacing. A torn pull mat moreover causes the usual problems, such as for instance the removal of the substrate or compost lying on the torn pull mat from the rack or tunnel.